Blatt Cat
' ' ' ' The Blatt cat is extremely susceptible to affection and/or treats for well done hunts. Blatt cats can be - though hardly will be - domesticated through offering them small rewards if they help you or simply aid you in something. They are prime hunters, but they too have weaknesses, and exploring them may also have them to be domesticated. Once exposed, the Blatt cat will notice that the person and/or thing that explored said weakness is stronger than the cat. These cats do not outright go out and interact with beings. It stalks and prowls between bushes and thick foliage, judging if what it’s watching is prey or not. When one has constant contact with a Blatt cat, the feline begins being more social with the person and/or creature. '' Temperament: Melancholic. ' '''A strange blend of a tiger and an otter and… whatever made the ears. Despite looking big (In the picture), Blatt cats do not go over 6 feet tall when standing on their back paws and less than 2,5-3 feet when on all fours. They have sharp claws and a weird setup of fingers. Six fingers in each paw, five in the front and another in the back. They have less teeth than a normal dog, but each row is connected, having 2 rows, a total of 24 teeth. First row is a saw-like compost made for cutting flesh and the second to chew. ' ' Height: 2,5-3,5 feet on all fours, 4,5-6 feet on back paws. ' ' Weight: Anywhere between 200-600 lbs. ' ' Length: 162 centimeters, tail to nose. Can vary depending on the cat. ' ' Blood Temp.: For a feline, they carry oddly Hot blood. ' ' Lifespan: Around 60 years, maturing at 5 years of age, adulthood at 20 and considered ‘elderly’ when they reach 30. If kept fed and healthy, a blatt cat can exceed it’s expected Lifespan. ' ' Diet: Omnivorous. Avoids plants if they can, but they do eat fruits from time to time. Specifically citric fruits. They prefer meat over plants and fruits, but only tend themselves to medium-sized mammals, small birds and insects. Feeding Tier: 2nd class consumer, or 1st class consumer. ' ' Habitat: Jungles, tundras, even plains. Blatt cats avoid high places at all costs. They do not deal well with managing pressure and it’s effects. Range: No longer than a mile away from it’s habitat, the Blatt cat will get extremely sick. ' ' Noc. or Diurnal?: Nocturnal. (Appears at daytime, though). Hunting Strategy: Prowls and stalks it’s prey and only makes it’s move when the prey has a low guard. Due to it being also a first class consumer, it just bites off fruits off trees and tall bushes. Keeps itself to it’s specific diet, does not take risks on taller or stronger preys. ' ' Defense Strategy: Uses it’s speed and odd flexibility to edge away from combat and gain advantage upon it’s foe as fast as it can, avoiding head-to-head combat if possible, and using high ground or thick foliage to it’s advantage. Interesting biology: The Blatt cat is very odd, indeed. The small white dots on the side of their chest that look like white freckles on their fur are small, bulbous ‘sensors’ that detect heat and pressure changes to avoid the Blatt cat from deviating too much from it’s habitat. ' ' The Blatt cat also has interestingly flexible limbs and even bones. Apparently, this species can harden or liquify the calcium in their bones through toxins and bases in their hot blood. Surely, if one where to bleed, their blood wouldn’t corrode badly someone, but it’d cause an odd itch and the area would feel limp, numb. Blatt cats are not born with specific genders, but that does not make them hermaphrodites by nature. They are born with no genitals and grow either a male’s or a female’s with time. The male genital is quite similar to that of a cat, whilst the female genital is a bit different. It is adapted to the set of not sharp though scraping set of cartilage spines present on the male’s genitals. Normally, a blatt cat mating is accompanied by several growls and hostility between the mates, as the female is significantly damaged if the male is not a good mate. Blatt cats communicate to each other through meows and mews that are overtly high pitched and not hearable to the human ear. They surpass the frequence to which we can hear, and it sounds like they are whistling to each other. Interesting Behavior: Blatt cats have an odd posture when they see a pond. They tend to be more docile and sweet in nature when near a big source of water, making them easily exposed. They tend to avoid big sources when alone. If they are threatened, however, they will try to swiftly dash off. ' ' * Skill Summary: * High Speed and flexibility. * Two rows of teeth for cutting and chewing respectively. * Sneaky and very silent. * Able to sense heat variations around them and pressure changes. * Acidic blood that causes irritation upon contact with the skin. * Thick though small fur allows them to keep themselves warm if they live in the tundra. Blatt cats that prefer the jungle have lighter fur and different colorations. * Immune to some human diseases like Hyperthryoidism and Toxoplasmosis. * Carries a natural disease (to humans). If a male Blatt cat, for some magical reason, touches it’s genital on a male or female human, the area will, within a week, become irritated. It is called “Blatt’s Disease” and, if not treated properly by applying a paste made of sulfur, phosphorus and citric acids (present in oranges, etc), symtpoms are: High fever, constant bleeding nose, hemorrhages, eventual death due to any of the previous. ' '''